Computer applications and software products can provide feedback to a user based on the interaction between the user and the application. This feedback may take the form of a message provided to the user. The feedback message may, for example, be presented in a pop-up window. The feedback message may be a warning, error, notification, or any other message which may convey appropriate information to the user.
In order to provide users with a feedback message, computer application developers are typically required to create a specialized pop-up window for each of the various messages to be displayed. As a result, if a user interface or page within an application is associated with a large number of feedback messages, then a large number of pop-up windows must be developed and stored in memory. In many applications, each page or interface may require numerous pop-up window messages that will consume a significant amount of memory and processing time. In addition, the development of a large number of pop-up windows will require a significant amount of coding and testing by the developers and may also require increased software support and maintenance.